Controlled environment chambers are used in fields of research where experimental subjects, for example plants, need to be kept within a controlled environment where conditions such as light, temperature, humidity and airflow must be carefully controlled to obtain reliable results.
Fluorescent lighting is commonly used within controlled environment chambers. T5 fluorescent lamps are an example of a desirable bulb for controlled environment chambers due to their relatively small cross-sectional size, relatively high level of efficiency and relatively high intensity of light output. However, all fluorescent lights, T5 in particular, are sensitive to ambient air temperature. A less than ideal ambient air temperature results in lower light output, particularly at lower temperatures (10° C. and lower). In order to maintain consistent light output at all over the wide range of temperatures that may be desirable in the context of a controlled environment chamber, the bulb temperature must also be consistent.
Traditionally relatively stable light output has been achieved by placing a transparent barrier between the compartment containing the bulbs, sometimes called a lamploft or light canopy, and the growth area. A separate refrigeration system maintains the appropriate temperature inside the lamploft to maintain optimal light output. However, this is not possible in all chambers. Growth chambers, for example, require vertical airflow through the light canopy making it undesirable to place a barrier in front of the lights.
For the forgoing reasons, it is desirable to provide a lamp assembly for use within a controlled environment chamber that can impede temperature changes in the air surrounding its fluorescent bulbs without preventing airflow through the assembly.